Kursi Pelaminan
by Achi Putiyu
Summary: Kata orang, bila kita menulis di atas kertas, suatu saat apa yang diinginkan menjadi nyata. Itu adalah sebaris doa. Hidup dan mati adalah takdir setiap manusia. Hanya Sang pencipta yang tahu usia mereka. Selama Tuhan masih memberimu waktu, berusahalah untuk sembuh. Untukmu yang pernah hadir, tidak terganti, meski pergi.


**Kursi Pelaminan**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Hyuuga Neji x Tenten**

 **Rated : T**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

Deretan huruf tertulis di atas kertas berwarna merah dengan motif kupu-kupu. Sebuah kartu undangan menyapa pria berambut panjang saat memasuki kelas. Dua nama yang tertera merupakan salah satu satu pasangan terkenal di Universitas Konoha. Teman-temannya menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang kaget, tidak percaya, bahkan ada juga suara tangisan. Ya, suara itu berasal dari seorang pria berambut model batok kelapa—Lee.

"Aku kalah dengan Naruto?" tanyanya, entah pada siapa.

"Setelah ini kita, ya?" lontar manja si gadis pirang pada kekasihnya.

"Kami dulu tahu!" gadis berambut pink mengejek.

Tidak sampai sini saja, mereka terus beradu mulut. Gelengan kepala dari sang kekasih menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Hyuuga Neji, saat dua ratu gosip tidak ada yang mengalah dalam mempertahankan keinginan mereka.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Kalian pasti akan menikah juga."

Kedua mata Neji beralih pada sosok perempuan berambut cokelat. Tubuh mungil itu berada di antara mereka untuk menengahi, dan mendiamkan. Wajah pucat pasi yang terlihat, selalu tertutup dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Setiap manusia memiliki kisah hidup yang berbeda. Ada saatnya kita bahagia dengan orang yang dicinta. Percayalah, Tuhan akan menyatukan kita dengan pilihan terbaik-Nya."

Tidak hanya mereka, kaum Adam yang mendengar pun ikut diam. Gadis dengan cepolan khas di kepalanya, memang terkenal bijak dalam bertindak dan bicara.

"Baik, Ten. Maafkan kami, dan terima kasih untuk nasihatnya." Ino bersua, seiring anggukan Sakura.

Tangisan Lee menggema, memecah ruang saat mereka saling berpeluk erat. HINTS (Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura) sebuah nama yang diciptakan enam tahun lalu, tepatnya saat masih berseragam abu-abu. Jadi tak heran, bila banyak orang mengagumi persahabatan mereka.

"Sekarang, kita siapkan segalanya untuk datang ke pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata!" perintah lembut si rambut ayam—Uchiha Sasuke. Anggukan mereka membalas ucapannya, sekaligus mengakhiri dialog di pagi ini.

oOoOo

Sakura dan Ino tengah sibuk memilih pakaian. Beberapa helai _dress_ tergeletak di atas ranjang. Gadis bermata _hazel_ menatap bosan tumpukan itu. Hal-hal yang sering terjadi ketika dua sahabatnya akan datang ke suatu acara.

"Apa kalian tidak lelah, bila harus membereskannya?" tanya Tenten dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak. Karena rasa lelah itu akan terganti dengan kebahagian kita di sana," jawab Sakura, sesekali melirik Ino.

Setelah dua gadis itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, sesi merias wajah pun dimulai. Tenten tidak suka berdandan, jadi wajar saja kalau ia hanya memerhatikan kegiatan mereka.

"Tenten duduk di sini. Kami akan membuatmu cantik," pinta Ino dengan kedipan mata.

"Tidak perlu. Sederhana sudah cukup," Tenten menolak halus.

"Jangan begitu, dong. Ini pernikahan sahabat kita. Kamu mau mengecewakan Hinata?" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Mereka tahu kalau Tenten adalah orang paling peka. Dia mudah kasihan pada sesama. Tapi masalah cinta jangan tanyakan padanya, sebab ia tidak tertarik mengetahui siapa jodohnya.

oOoOo

Setelah Sasuke memarkirkan mobil, ia menyusul para sahabatnya ke dalam gedung bercat biru. Ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat resepsi pernikahan, telah didekor seindah mungkin. Warna putih yang mendominasi, menambah kesan betapa suci dua manusia mengikat diri di hari ini, dan mengikrar janji di hadapan Tuhan—Sang pemilik hati.

"Hinata selamat, ya. Doakan agar kami cepat menyusul," pinta Sakura begitu berharap.

"Tenang saja, Sakura pasti kamu akan menikah," sahut pria bermata _sapphire_ , dengan kedipan mata.

"Heh _dobe_ , sekarang tidak boleh genit lagi," lontar Sai.

"Aku tahu kamu mirip dengan _teme_ , tapi hanya dia yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu." Si pengantin pria terus pidato, dan membuat sahabatnya bosan mendengar.

Siulan terdengar dari mulut Ino, matanya melirik ke arah sosok dua manusia yang tampak canggung ketika saling melempar pandang. Semua mengikuti ke mana mata _aquamarine_ itu tertuju.

"Aku yakin selanjutnya pasti mereka!" ujar Lee penuh semangat.

"Aamiin," balas mereka bersama.

"Kau cantik, Ten." Tanpa sadar Neji memuji gadis di hadapannya. Tentu saja kata-kata menggoda menyapa dirinya.

"Halalkan, Bang Neji," sahut Sakura.

Dua manusia yang menjadi topik pembicaraan terlihat malu-malu. Rona merah serupa tomat tampak di wajah mereka. Ya, Tenten tidak seperti biasanya. _Dress_ selutut berwarna putih dengan motif bunga berwarna hitam membalut tubuh mungilnya. Rambut yang tergerai menambah kecantikannya. Rias wajah sederhana tak menghilangkan keteduhan yang selalu Neji dapati saat memandangnya.

"Sudah lebih baik kita makan," ajak Sai yang tampak bosan.

"Benar juga, lagian para tamu undangan ingin bersalaman dengan pengantin," tambah Sasuke.

Neji yang sedari tadi menemani kedua mempelai, kini ikut beranjak pergi ke tempat makan. Berbagai macam hidangan tersaji di sini. Lee begitu semangat mengambil beberapa lauk. Piringnya bagai porsi seorang kuli.

"Lee awas kalau tidak habis!" lontar Sakura.

"Tidak salah?" tanya Ino, ngeri melihat isi piring anak kesayangan guru Gai.

"Kita masih tumbuh berkembang, jadi harus banyak makan," balas Lee, sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi kinclongnya.

Ketika semua menyantap makanan dengan lahap, hanya gadis bercepol dua yang terlihat tak berselera. Meski ia menyendok nasi ke dalam mulut, namun matanya sesekali melirik kursi pelaminan di depan mereka. Kebetulan Naruto dan Hinata sedang berganti pakaian, sehingga kursi raja dan ratu sehari itu kosong. Neji menatap cemas, bahkan ia pun tidak bisa menikmati makanannya. Tiba-tiba …

"Maaf, ya aku ke belakang sebentar," pamit Tenten dengan segera, meninggalkan sisa makanan di piring, dan tidak menunggu jawaban teman-temannya.

"Tenten?" panggil dua ratu gosip.

"Akan kususul dia." Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji meninggalkan juga teman-temannya. Ekspresi bertanya, bingung, dan heran tampak di wajah mereka.

oOoOo

 _Outdoor_ yang dihiasi berbagai macam tumbuhan. Warna hijau mendominasi setiap sudut tempat ini. Keteduhan amat terasa, karena Sang surya tertutup oleh pohon besar berbuah mangga. Seperti hutan kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah kota.

Rambut cokelat yang tertiup angin, bahu mungil bergetar kuat, meski kepalanya menunduk, siapa saja yang melihat akan mengira ia menangis. Langkah panjang menghampiri sosok itu. Duduk di bangku taman yang bersebrangan dengan parkiran.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Neji …." Sepasang _hazel_ membulat, meninggalkan tetesan air di ujung mata. Cairan bening masih membasahi wajah pucatnya.

"Apakah aku bisa menikah?" tanya si gadis begitu pelan.

"Kamu ingin seperti mereka?" Neji seakan tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan gadis itu.

Gadis yang bernama Tenten mengangguk lemah. Tak membalas lawan bicaranya, pria bersurai cokelat itu mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong jas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tenten menatap heran, sambil melirik jari-jari Neji yang menari di atas kertas.

"Kau boleh menyebut ini konyol dan semacamnya. Tapi aku harap kamu menyukainya."

Si gadis kembali membulatkan mata, nama sederhananya tertulis sebagai pengantin wanita, sedangkan si sulung Hyuuga sebagai pengantin pria.

"Aku memintanya pada Hinata, satu undangan yang belum tertulis nama pengantin. Entah kenapa aku melakukannya, dan membawa ke pesta pernikahan ini."

Mata berkaca-kaca, cairan bening terkumpul dan siap tumpah, tubuh mungilnya bergetar juga.

"Apa alasanmu?" air mata Tenten sedikit tercetak pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Kata orang, bila kita menulis di atas kertas, suatu saat apa yang diinginkan menjadi nyata. Itu adalah sebaris doa."

"Neji, terima kasih. Kamu sudah menghiburku, tapi keadaanku yang sekarang menyandarkan, bahwa kematian cepat atau lambat akan datang." Walau getir, suara seraknya tetap terdengar. Tenten memberikan kertas itu, namun Neji menolak halus.

"Simpan saja. Hidup dan mati adalah takdir setiap manusia. Hanya Sang pencipta yang tahu usia mereka. Selama Tuhan masih memberimu waktu, berusahalah untuk sembuh. Kami yakin kamu bisa!"

Wajah yang sering terlihat dingin berubah teduh. Mereka saling melempar pandang. Tenten menatap dalam sepasang mata pria di sampingnya. Ketulusan bermukim di sana. Itulah yang dilihatnya. Tanpa meminta izin, Neji mengusap pipi si gadis dengan telapak tangannya. Senyum yang tak pernah terlihat, hanya pada gadis ini ia tunjukkan.

"Kalian di sini?!" sapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

Dua insan berbeda gender itu kaget ketika tahu siapa saja yang datang menghampiri. Bahkan mereka sudah siap bila diajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku?" mata _emerald_ -nya sedikit melebar.

"Lihat matanya bengkak!" Ino menambahkan.

"Tenang dulu. Dia mau menghiburku," jawaban Tenten dapat merendam aura negatif di sekitar mereka.

"Neji memberi semangat bahwa aku bisa sembuh." Potongan kalimat si gadis cepol menggetarkan hati dua ratu gosip.

"Benar, Ten. Kamu pasti sembuh. Ayo sama-sama kita lawan penyakit itu," ujar Sakura sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu ke depannya, tapi percayalah keajaiban pasti ada untuk orang-orang yang mau berusaha," sambung Ino, menggantikan posisi Neji.

"Terima kasih." Cairan beningnya hadir lagi. Mereka berpeluk erat kembali. Tiga pria yang terkenal dingin di kampus, menatap haru pemandangan yang ditangkap mata.

"Lee di mana?" tanya Tenten setelah mengabsen para sahabatnya.

"Dia terlihat nyaman di tempat es krim," balas si muka pucat—Sai. Anggukan Sasuke menambah jawaban.

"Kenyang baru tahu rasa!" ejek Ino yang dibalas tawa geli mereka.

Tanpa sadar kertas yang sedari tadi Tenten pegang jatuh di dekat sepatu Sakura, dan spontan membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa ini?" belum sempat mereka menjawab, si gadis berambut pink itu menatap goda ke arah Neji dan Tenten.

"Benar, kan?!" Ino menyimpulkan setelah tahu isi kertas itu.

"Ini adalah cara Neji menghiburku," sahut Tenten dengan hati-hati.

"Apa pun namanya, itu adalah sebuah undangan!" Sasuke dan Sai menyimpulkan bersama.

Dua manusia yang menjadi objek hanya diam. Percuma bila mereka membantah atau bicara.

"Ayo balik, kita belum foto!" perintah Ino sambil mengedipkan mata. Sepertinya suatu rencana telah ia siapkan.

Kursi pelaminan terlihat sepi, hanya ada pasangan pengantin, dan anak kesayangan guru Gai. Para tamu pun tengah menikmati hidangan, dan alunan dari pianis terbaik di Konoha.

"Lee awas!" Sakura memerintah. Setelah memberi ruang, pria bermata hitam itu berekspresi sedih.

"Sakura jahat padaku!" sahutnya lebay.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan tingkahnya, Sakura sibuk berbicara dengan kedua mempelai.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau Neji suka perempuan," celetuk Naruto, sambil menggandeng istrinya untuk berpindah tempat.

"Pasangan pengantin dipersilakan!" Ino dan Sakura membungkuk dengan satu tangan direntangkan. Gaya mempersilakan tamu ala daerah Jawa.

Sai dan Sasuke bertepuk tangan, suara Naruto dan Lee memancing perhatian para tamu undangan.

"Maju …, maju …!"

Setelah dipaksa, pasangan pengantin di masa depan seperti yang mereka harapkan duduk di kursi pelaminan. Suara jepretan terdengar, foto mereka diabadikan dalam kamera.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ten, anggap saja latihan." Ino menenangkan rasa khawatir sahabatnya.

"Neji saja senang, masa kamu tidak!" tambah Sakura. Si pria yang disebut namanya hanya melempar senyum.

"Kami tidak enak dengan pengantin sebenarnya," Tenten kembali membuat alasan.

"Kami senang bila kalian di situ. Jadilah raja dan ratu meski beberapa menit saja," kini Hinata berbicara.

Beberapa tamu undangan yang juga berstatus mahasiswa UK, memberi jempol kepada mereka dari kursi tamu.

"Foto lagi!" Lee kembali lebay.

Dua manusia yang duduk di kursi pelaminan hanya diam. Rona merah hadir di wajah mereka. Ekspresi bingung dan kaget karena tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Aku malu, Neji," lirih si gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan malu saat aku datang melamarmu nanti!" pinta Neji terdengar merayu.

Wajah pucat pasi dan mata bengkaknya tadi hilang bersama hadirnya aura bahagia. Pernikahan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi semester 5, pasangan pengantin Naruto dan Hinata menebarkan cinta untuk mereka semua.

"Skripsi semangat, dong?" celetuk Sasuke yang dibalas tawa mereka. Akhir dari dialog pesta pernikahan, seiring foto bersama yang berhasil diabadikan.

 **Kursi Pelaminan**

Tiga Tahun Kemudian

Ucapan selamat memenuhi ruang bercat putih, suara-suara itu tidak berhenti terdengar. Telapak tangan saling bertaut, menyalami kedua mempelai. Para tamu melempar senyum bahagia, teman-temannya pun juga.

"Selamat, Neji. Bukalah lembaran baru," ucap Naruto yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Jaga istrimu seperti kau menjaga dia," nasihat Ino.

Pria berambut panjang itu hanya mengangguk lemah, dan memberanikan diri mengenggam telapak tangan wanita di sampingnya. Para sahabatnya menatap nanar, namun segera ditepis dan berganti sebuah dukungan. Gadis bersurai cokelat yang memiliki lesung pipi tersenyum tulus kepada mereka semua. Persahabatan yang diberikan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, kami pasti bahagia. Benar kan, Matsuri?" tanya pria itu setenang mungkin. Meski terdengar dipaksa, anggukan dari sang istri membalas pertanyaannya.

Kursi pelaminan yang dihuni raja dan ratu sehari. Hyuuga Neji dan Matsuri menjadi pasangan pengantin. Sebuah pesta pernikahan yang digelar atas permintaan terakhir salah satu sahabat mereka. Tenten merupakan kakak kelas Matsuri, namun mereka bertemu di dalam klub membaca. Kedekatannya dengan adik kelas, membuat gadis keturunan China itu berani melepas si sulung Hyuuga.

Tuhan memang tidak mengabulkan kertas harapan, dan bait-bait doa mereka. Foto yang pernah diabadikan tidak akan terulang lagi. Sebuah undangan yang menjadi impian di masa depan tetap tersimpan, dan mungkin rasa cintanya tak bisa hilang. Meski penyakit kanker otak menggerogoti tubuh mungil itu, dan waktu telah menutup usia si gadis, tapi sosoknya tetap menjadi kenangan di hati mereka.

Untuk yang pernah hadir, tidak terganti, meski pergi. Tenten.

 **A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga. Cerita ini terinspirasi saat menghadiri pernikahan salah satu teman kampus. Setiap tempat yang kita datangi akan selalu ada kesan tersendiri** **J** **Bagaimana sedihnya dapat, nggak? Selama ini genre** ** _romance_** **selalu kupakai, ingin keluar dari zona aman. Meski tidak rela dengan** ** _sad ending_** **yang kutulis. Neji, Tenten maafkan aku** **L** **Achi mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang membaca** ** _fanfic_** **sederhana ini. Akhir kata, kritik dan saran dipersilakan.** **J**


End file.
